jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince's Gold
|user = Paz Arazi |namesake = Gold, by Prince |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = C ~ Steel-Breaker |speed = C ~ Supersonic |range = C ~ 120 feet |durability = C ~ Steel-Hard |precision = A ~ Infinitesimal |potential = A |engname = Gilded Prince (VIZ Media)}} Prince's Gold (Romaji: Purinshizu Gōrudo; Kana: プリンシズ・ゴールド) is the ujigami of Paz Arazi. It is featured in Forsaken Shoes. Appearance Prince's Gold is lithe. Yet curvaceous as well. Like a ballerina. Or a fashion model. Its complexion is darkly brown. And exhibits more than just a tinge of gold. Strikingly; its shoulders, forearms, legs, and feet look as if they were cyber-mechanical prosthesis rather than natural constituents of its body. Consequently; its shoulders, forearms, hands, legs, and feet are conspicuously bulkier than the rest of its body. Both of its eyes exhibit a dark brown iris and a golden pupil. And its ears are both half the length of its torso and pointed in an elven manner. Lastly; it's dressed in naught but a golden helmet — which doubled as both a crown and a visor — and a black, long-sleeved unitard. Which seemed to be tucked into its prostheses rather than worn over them. Personality Unlike a supermajority of ujigami, Prince's Gold is not absolutely obedient towards its user. If it feels as if it has a better idea, or if it just so happens to feel lazy at the moment; Prince's Gold will slyly ignore its user or even blatantly disobey its user. In addition, also unlike a supermajority of ujigami, Prince's Gold exhibits a personality that is distinct from the personality of its user. It is sarcastic and witty. And it has an odd fondness for non sequiturs. At times, it purposely utilizes Engrish in place of English. And it does not hesitate to make any kind of juke, regardless of how insensitive, crass, or crude the joke may be. Most of all, it does not tolerate mental weakness from its user. Whenever its user mentally falters, it will either attempt to sooth its user or allow its user to be subjected to a mishap that will strengthen its user's resolve. Abilities * Germination: At the behest of its user, Prince's Gold is able to utilize physical contact with an entity as a means of designating the entity as a "seed". Subsequently, for as long as the "seed" is within range of Prince's Gold, Prince's Gold is able to induce the seed into germinating a seedling. In addition, Prince's Gold is able to induce an actual seed into germination as well. ** The seedling is able to be grow into any plant that germinates from a seed. The type of plant that a seedling grows into is determined by Prince's Gold at the time of the seedling's germination. So, after a seedling germinates from its "seed", Prince's Gold will be unable to redetermine the type of plant that the seedling will grow into. The sole exception are seedlings that were germinated from actual seeds. A seedling that was germinated from an actual seed will always grow into the plant that it is a seed of. ** Until the seedling reaches the size of its "seed", the seedling will grow at a rate that is determined by Prince's Gold. The sole exception are seedlings that were germinated from actual seeds. A seedling that was germinated from an actual seed does not have a limit on its growth. ** During the seedling's growth, Prince's Gold will be able to maneuver the seedling into undergoing a myriad of movements. However, after the seedling's growth, Prince's Gold will no longer be able to maneuver the seedling. The sole exception are seedlings that were germinated from actual seeds. For Prince's Gold is unable to maneuver any seedling that was germinated from an actual seed. ** The seedling can exhibit ANY of the characteristics that are exhibited by its "seed". Thus, a seedling with steel as its "seed" can exhibited the hardness of steel. While a seedling with rubber as its "seed" can exhibit the elasticity of rubber. And so on, so forth. Notably, the characteristics that are exhibited by the seedling is determined by Prince's Gold. And, as long as the seedling is within the confines of Prince's Gold's range, Prince's Gold is able to alter the characteristics of the seedling. The sole exception are seedlings that were germinated from actual seeds. For Prince's Gold is unable to determine the characteristics of a seedling that was germinated from an actual seed, and Prince's Gold is unable to alter the characteristics of a seedling that was germinated from an actual seed. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:HouseBlack Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:Stands Category:Close Stands